Cascade de Mare
Cascade de Mare is 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Neptune and Salacia from Roman Mythology. Destined to take over her father as the next Goddess of the Sea, Cascade sides with the Royal Mythos. Character Personality (WIP) * Cascade has a nasty temper, much like Father, and is trying to control it, but it's hard for her. ** She tends to snap at anyone and takes forever to calm her down. * Because of her temper, she lacks control over her powers, but is constantly working on trying to keep her temper in check. * Cascade is extremely loyal to those she trusts. She's loyal to her family and close friends. * However, break her trust and she will hold a grudge for a long time. * Cascade is extremely loyal to her friends and will always support them. * Has trouble letting out her emotions, mostly because they are connected to her earthquake powers. * Cascade holds high respect for her father. * Surprisingly, she is not a spoiled brat even though she was spoiled endlessly by her father. * She's very confident but that can sometimes be a flaw for her. Cascade is just like her father, which is considered scary to some people. She inherited her father's nasty temper which she is trying to control. Because of her temper, she lacks control over her powers, but is constantly working on trying to keep it in check. One thing that stands her out from her father, is that Cascade is extremely loyal to her friends and family. Appearance Very much like her cousin, Juniper Regina, Cascade is considered a beautiful ''goddess. She has peachy tan skin, long beach-blonde hair, which she often has tied up in ponytails styles held back by clips that remind of her of the sea. She has bright sea-green eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. She wears coral orange makeup and light coral pink lipstick. Her outfits are very much styled after her heritage, Roman, but with shades of blue and green to show her power over the ocean. She also wears a pair of trident earrings. Interests and hobbies Cheerhexing Cascade isn't even sure ''why she joined the Cheerhexing team. But, she came to enjoy some of it, but doesn't love ''it. Horses It's a given that, the daughter of the God of Horses, it's clear that she would love horses. Cascade loves and cares for all types of horses, but she has a thing for pure black ones. Abilities As the daughter of Gods, of course Cascade would have inherited quite a bit of their powers. In her case, she gained mostly her father's powers. Cascade still has years of training to go before she is anywhere close to her father's level of power. * '''Ocean manipulation:' Cascade inherited her father's power to manipulate the oceans (and water) and everything in them, but at a minor level. ** Water manipulation: Cascade is able to control and manipulate the water. This is where her power lies greatest. *** Water projection: She is able to project water in the forms of attacks. *** Water mimicry: She is able to transform into or have a physical body made up of water. *** Hydrokinetic constructs: She is able to form constructs out of the water. ** Underwater breathing: Cascade can breathe underwater. ** Water empowerment: Cascade becomes stronger when near bodies of water. * Lake/River manipulation: Cascade has the power to manipulate lakes/rivers and everything in them. * Earthquake generation: Cascade is also able to generate earthquakes. Unfortunately, this power is out of her control and she is still learning how to control it. * Immortality: Cascade is immortal, meaning she can leave for years, without aging. * Marine life communication: While she is unable to actually control marine life, she is able to communicate and understand with the sea-creatures of the ocean. Her favorite thing to do is talk with the dolphins. * Equine communication: With her father being the Creator of Horses, Cascade can communicate with them. She's often seen talking with her stallion, Seabiscuit. Skillset * Extensive knowledge on oceans: Cascade, as future Goddess of the Sea, has extensive knowledge on anything involving the sea. * Combat training: Trained by her parents, Cascade is an excellent warrrior, quickly able to defend herself. ** Hydrokinetic combat: Cascade is extremely skilled infusing her water into combat. * Aquatic adaptation: She is able to adapt to underwater environments. * Trident proficiency: Cascade is extremely skilled in wielding her trident both in and out of battle. She is almost never seen without her trident. * Multilingualism: Cascade is able to speak fluently in Latin and English. Myth How Does the Myth Goes? :Main article: Neptune How Cascade Fits into It? It is unknown when Cascade was born, but it's guessed that she was born long after the original myths of her parents took place. Viewpoint on Destiny Despite being the youngest child of Neptune, Cascade was chosen to take his place. She was chosen most likely due to her similar nature of her father plus, she inherited most of his powers. Cascade takes her destiny very seriously and adores it as much as Heather von Olympus adores her own destiny. She will not let anyone take her destiny away from her. She will become the next Goddess of the Sea, no matter what. Relationships Family Parents Cascade is the youngest child and daughter of Neptune and Salacia. Neptune is Cascade's amazing and loving father. Cascade shows high respect for her father and loves him very much. While he doesn't show it, Neptune adores Cascade and loves to spoil her. It's amazing that she isn't a spoiled brat and no one knows how that is. She has a loving relationship with her mother, Salacia. While Salacia taught her how to act like a lady, she also taught her how to fight as well. Triton * Older brother Triton is Cascade's older brother. The exact note of their relationship is unknown but it's a guess that they behave and act like normal siblings: bicker, fight, everything. Juniper Regina * Cousin Juniper is one of Cascade's many first cousins and probably one of the ones she gets along fairly well with. She doesn't' care that Juniper was born out of marriage, but she does find her cousin's sleeping around a bit on the crazy side, she loves her cousin nevertheless. Juniper is also one of the few people Cascade lets to call her Cassie. Julius Jove * Cousin Julius is another one of Cascade's first cousins, and Juniper's step-brother, but sadly one of the few she does not have a strong or even a bond with. Cousins Cascade has many cousins and in turn second cousins. Her first cousins are Apollo, Diana, Mercury, Mars, Vulcan, and so many others. Due to her being younger than them, she calls them Aunts and Uncles, or just by first name. Through them, she has various second cousins. Apolline and Marisol Helios * Seocnd Cousins, daughters of cousin Apollo * Gets along nicely - so to speak. Blaze Vulcan * Second Cousin, daughter of cousin Vulcan * Best Friends/Cousins * Helped Blaze come to turns with their gender * Supported Blaze through transitioning Quinton Swift * Second Cousin, son of Minerva * Had a good relationship when young, but changed after Quint's breakup with Achilles * Worries about Quinton and his new personality and how he acts. Friends Marina Reef Despite her temper, Cascade gets fairly well with the daughter of Poseidon. (WIP) Roommate Jasper Rai is Cascade's roommate. Even though their elements totally clash, they get along fairly well. Acquaintances (OPEN!) Enemies Cascade doesn't have any enemies that she knows as of right now. Pet A gift from her father, Cascade owns a black stallion named Seabiscuit. Cascade later bonds to one of Jasper's Water Dragons, who she names Current, when she wants to get closer to her crush Ayden, who is very into dragons. Romance At first, Cascade saw herself straight as Apollo's arrow, but upon meeting Ayden Kīlauea when she joined Jasper Rai to go to the Dragon Stables, she reconsidered what she was. She later identifies herself as panromantic. She finds the child of Pele simply amazing and not just their abilities with their dragon. Cascade doesn't even care that they are technically her element opposite. Ayden Kīlauea After meeting thanks to Jasper, Ayden and Cascade began to meet up and just talk and be friends. Unknown to Ayden, Cascade bonded to one of Jasper's water dragons in order to learn more about Ayden and to see why she loves dragons so much. Outfits Class Schedule # Godly Kingdom Management # Mythos Magic # Oceanography # Scythes and Swords # Marksmanship # Mythology Quotes "I...am...trying...to...control my temper!!!" ''- Cascade to her family when she is ''trying to control her temper. "S-Shut up Jasper!" - Cascade to Jasper when the latter learns of the former's crush. Trivia * Like all gods, Cascade does not have a true last name. De Mare was chosen as it translates to from the ocean, and Mare is Latin for sea. * Her full name is Cascade Paradise de Mare. ** Cascade is a name referring to rushing waterfalls. ** Paradise refers to areas surrounded by water. ** De Mare is latin for "From the Sea". * Cascade's birthday is August 18, making her a Leo. * Much like her father, Cascade is known for having a temper. ** Like her father, Cascade carries a Trident. ** Unknown to her, her trident also acts as something that helps control her powers. *** Her trident was made by her "Uncle"/Cousin Vulcan as a favor from her father. * Her favorite color is cobalt blue, not caring for any meaning it has. She claims she just likes the shade. * Cascade was inspired by Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''& ''Heroes of Olympus. ** Mostly the loyalty part... ** Appearance did have a play in it before it was scrapped. ** Her birthday is also a homage to Percy Jackson who's birthday is August 18th. * Cascade's final name was picked by [[Airbenderfreak|'Airbenderfreak']]. * Her Mirror Blog is [[Cascade de Mare's Mirror Blog|''@SeaEmpress'']]. Category:Characters Category:Shadows' characters Category:Females Category:Roman Mythology Category:Royals Category:Work in Progress Category:Panromantic